Studies performed within the Unit on Schizophrenia include studies employing computerized axial tomography (CT) and the BEAM technique. Post mortem studies examined brain morphology and neurochemistry. Of the psychopharmacology studies, investigations have been into the disorder of tardive dyskinesia, thioridazine, reassessment of the anhedonia hypothesis, neuroleptic-induced seizures, naloxone and clonazepam. Pharmacogenetic studies have been performed to begin separating the relative influences of genetic and nongenetic variables on drug response. Biochemical studies have examined p-chlorophenylalanine, 5-HT and the indoleamine hypothesis. Studies have been performed, also, on phenylacetic acid (PAA) and phenylethylamine (PEA), water regulation and zinc. Work continues on monoamine oxidase, alpha-adrenergic receptors and calcitonin. Finally, investigations into the relationship of blinking to the schizophrenic syndrome continue as does research into the viral hypothesis of schizophrenia. Research is now underway, also, examining multiple personality disorder.